The Moon and the Sun
by Lazarus The Demon
Summary: Two new Arrancars appear. What will They do? Find out. No pairing as of yet
1. Meeting

This is my first Bleach Fanfic. So plz no flaming.

And im also basing this off of what little knowledge I have.

The blade was blocked by a simple sidestep. The parry for that attack ended with a strong slash to Ichigo's shoulder blade. "You will never match my power and save her…." "DAMMIT!" Ichigo yelled as he raised the Zangetsu once more and attempting a slash again. He sidestepped it again. "You are hopeless…." A perfectly aimed stab came down straight at his throat.

"WAKE UP ICHIGO!!!!" Ichigo literally jumped out of bed and fell face first on the floor. Karin, his little sister was standing in his doorway. "Get up or you'll be late for school." She said again kicking him on the top of his head. "Yeah I'm up I'm up…." He said standing up and rubbing his head. _Man….I had that dream again….nah, it could never happen. There's no such thing as-_ Ichigo stopped thinking because of the immense spirit force that he felt around him. He looked out the nearest window to see only two people walking down the street. _Guess it wasn't anything…._ He walked downstairs, ate his breakfast then began to walk to school. Rukia met up with him about a block from his house. "Something's been bothering me…." Rukia said. Ichigo, as if expecting the statement said back "Me too…." "I just cant quite place where it is…." "Even I cant…." Rukia said back. "Hey, Rukia? Have you noticed that there haven't been many Hollow attacks lately?" It was true. The only hollows that were appearing were only the weakest and most basic Hollows they've ever seen. "Yeah I have noticed that…." They were about a block away from school.

"I guess they aren't completely oblivious…." "I suppose not…." Two figures were watching the, from the roof of their school. "We will make ourselves known soon enough brother…." "Fine….but I'm itching to eat a Death God…." The two figures vanished. Ichigo looked up as did Rukia. They both looked at the spot where the figures were. "There it was again…." Rukia said. She didn't wait for an answer she took off around a corner. "Hey! Rukia! We don't even know what they are yet!!!!" Ichigo chased after her. _Someone will cover for me…._ Ichigo thought as he sprinted after Rukia. He turned a corner to see Rukia on the ground face up being supported by her arms. "Rukia!" He yelled. He didn't expect a hand to come forth and help Rukia back up. "Im sorry. That was my mistake, I was in such a rush." Rukia said rubbing the back of her head apologetically. "No no no….I could never let the blame rest on someone so young and beautiful." Rukia blushed slightly. It was obvious the person looked good.

His hair was silver and in the same style as Ichimaru's was. He has beautiful blue eyes and was fairly well built. He was wearing a black vest with nothing underneath and a pair of black jeans. His shoes were just simple sandals and he was slightly tanned. He was around the same age as the rest of them. "Where the hell did you go!?!?" A voice came shouting from afar. "Be right there! Sorry I must be going. Again, sorry." The man ran away. Leaving Rukia standing there in awe. "Hey Rukia. You okay?" Rukia's eyes were wide. "T-t-that was them…." Ichigo felt the Spirit Force right then. "Then….Death God Time?" "Lets gauge their power…." "You can call it that ill call it a fight."

Rukia and Ichigo both sprinted off towards the figure who just ran away.


	2. Sun and Moon

Next chapter….hopefully ill have something to write….dam you Mel Brooks for making so many movies lol. And forgive the lame Arrancar names V.V

As Rukia and Ichigo both rounded the corner they were confronted with the figure that ran into Rukia, then helped her up, along with another person. His hair was in the same style as the last one's except it was blonde. He was also wearing a yellow vest with nothing underneath as well as blue jeans.

Ichigo just looked at him. _Wow….he has no sense of style does he now?_ The four of them just stood there staring at eachother. The reason this was taking so long was that Rukia and Ichigo were trying to comprehend how powerful each of them were. "Its….its incredible….I cant even sense a cap to their Spirit Energy…." Rukia said wide eyed. "Well then….looks like ill have to find it then…." Rukia hesitantly put on the spirit glove and knocked Ichigo's spirit out of his body. "STOP USING THAT THING!!!!" Ichigo yelled then turned to the two people.

"Now….who are you?" The two figures looked at each other then laughed. "Well….I guess we owe you this much for catching up with us…." The silver haired one was the first to talk. "My name is Moon…." "And I am Sun…." The both said after each other. "O…K? And just what are you exactly?" Ichigo asked again hoping for a straight answer. "We will let you decide…." They both pulled their right hands over to where there should be a sword at their side, a scabbard appeared and they each pulled out a blade. "Their Death Gods…." Rukia said. "Your half right…." Moon answered. "Ill go first….I've been wanting a fight for a while…." Sun stepped forward with his Soul Slayer at his side. Ichigo pulled the Zangetsu out of the bandages that kept it on his back and held it in front of himself. "Isnt that a large Soul Slayer….I wonder if you can make it go fast…." He said tilting his head to the side before vanished. _W-Where'd he go!?_ He felt a sharp pain in his right arm. He used his left to cover it up but more pain came through him in his back and his sides. He fell over in pain. Sun re-appeared in front of him again with his Soul Slayer over his shoulders taunting Ichigo. "How do you like that for power?" He laughed and walked up to Ichigo with his blade millimetres away from his throat. "Now I have to kill you…." "NO! Do not kill him yet….he isn't worth the time…." Moon barked at Sun. "However…." He glanced at Rukia. "She will be worth taking!" Moon appeared behind her and grabbed her.

"DAmmit! Let Rukia go!" Ichigo yelled. Sun kicked him over about five meters. "Back off weakling…." He stood beside Moon. Rukia vanished from Moon's grip. "W-What did you do with her!" "Don't worry, she's fine….for now at least." Sun answered. "We will leave you for now….but next time you better be stronger….or we _will_ kill you…." Both of them vanished by time Ichigo blinked.

"Dammit…."


	3. In the depths

Another update…..trying to make em long but I have exams coming up next week so ya….

Ichigo laid on the ground slamming his fist into the cement. The cement was cracking more and more with every pound. "Those little—" He continued to use several adjectives afterwards then finally got back up. He put the Zangetsu on his back again. He slowly began to walk away with narrow eyes. He was mad. And even with his training, his Hollow side was going to take advantage of this….

Rukia woke up with blurry vision. Soon she regained full view of what was around her. Blackness. It wasn't the color of where they were, it was a blindfold put over her eyes. "Where am I….?" She asked herself. "Well, your not in Hueco Mundo if your wondering…." A voice answered back. It was the voice of Sun or Moon. It was one much lighter in tone. She felt a hand at the side of her head. She tried to kick the figure, but she was bound to something on the ground. _'Should have known….'_ The figure undid the blindfold showing a much larger room then she expected.

She was tied down at the side of a throne ontop of a large pedestal that looked like about twenty steps to get up to. The hallway looked like it went on forever. She couldn't see the end of it but she saw that there were several dozen pillars lining the red carpet leading up to the throne. The walls were made of red stone as were the pillars. At the top of the pillars were four stone gargoyles at each side. They were so realistic they seemed to be watching her.

"You seem a little shorter for words than I would have expected…." The figure stated. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a red vest underneath and a white shirt under that. He had a black tie on with black dress pants and black dress shoes. His hair was jaw length and silver. His eyes were a blood red color. He noticed Rukia staring at him. "Your thinking 'What would a person dressed as fine as me be doing in this cave?' Right?" He crossed his arms. 'Well, this is MY cave. In fact, this entire dimension is mine!" He raised his arms and laughed. "But where am I?" She asked again. This time more assertive. "Why, you are in hell!" He said lowering his arms back to his side. The guards, unnoticed before, at the bottom of the pedestal looked at her. You couldn't see their faces but there were red eyes that just screamed 'Piss me off and ill gauge your eyes out'. There were guards at the bottoms of each of the pillars. The figure pointed at Rukia and she felt lighter. That was because he made the rope around her vanish into nothing. He held out his hand. "I may be the devil but I am not far from being polite when a woman is in my presence…." She took his hand and stood up. "S-so….your the devil?" "Well….more accurately, the devil's son. I killed him some time ago. And the rest of the gods of Olympus are quite annoyed at me…." He laughed slightly. She held her hand outwards as she waited for her Soul Slayer to appear. He laughed some more. "Don't even try. This is my dimension and I control all of the variables." Some of the guards chuckled. He took a seat on his throne and crossed his legs as a cup of wine appeared. He took a long, slow sip. "Can I at least know your name?" She asked, sitting down on the top step. "Jordan….the god of the underworld…." He grinned when he said that. "I love how that sounds…."

Suddenly the doors at the very far end burst open. Rukia didn't see them but she heard them. "Who is this I hear we have caught!?!?" A voice yelled from far away. The voice sounded more angry then excited.. Suddenly he appeared in front of Rukia.

He had long black hair about to his shoulders. He wore a white scarf around his neck that didn't let you see his mouth. His eyes were blue, not as violent as Jordan's. He wore all white. A white robe with baggy sleeved and all of that.

"This is RUkia. The one that I sent Sun and Moon out to capture." Jordan grinned as he said it. The white clad figure looked at Rukia then at Jordan. "While I respect your authority, we agreed to confer before any major moves were to be executed." His voice was calm still. "And I respect your authority also, however I am the god of the underworld and you are a demi god that, mind you, I gave powers to. Now let's drop it. It didn't matter how it was done but lets just say that It was done correctly." The figure nodded. "Agreed." He turned back to Rukia. "My name is Bremmu….I am the Lord of the Underworld….unlike Jordan….I don't crave carnage and chaos." Rukia looked at Jordan and he did an exaggerated shrug. Bremmu helped Rukia to her feet. "The exit is over there." Jordan pointed at the far hallway's end. "You are free to go anywhere. 'Cause, hell, you cant get out." Jordan chuckled slightly. Then looked to the side of the throne for a second and whispered to himself.

"_Dammit….think straight….we need her."_


	4. Unexpected Help

4th chapter. Im attempting to start another story soon so I will end this one shortly.

Ichigo was already training with Urahara to try and take down the two Arrancars that just kidnapped Rukia. "Ichigo, your attacks are full of rage and are completely devoid of accuracy….are these Arrancars really that strong?" Urahara asked while dodging Zangetsu's brutal strikes. "Ya….they got behind me without me even seeing them. It couldn't have been Shunpo…." He remembered when he fought with Byakuya on the bridge to the Shrine of Penitence. "Well, your going to need Bankai, that's for sure…." Urahara stopped dodging as Ichigo stopped slashing. His blade tip touched the ground. They both put their swords away and headed back up to the store level of the building.

"This place is a lot nicer than I thought…." The small Kuchiki thought as she strolled through the streets of the Underworld. Truth be told, it wasn't that different then the human world or the Soul Society. It was just like walking through the streets of medieval England. There were stores set up with several demons selling their wares, there were several soldiers that were patrolling their streets and conversing with the other demons. _Not as bad actually…_ "This is the part of Hell that has the nicest scenery." A voice from behind her declared. She turned around abruptly to find herself staring at a man with long black hair, black vest and black jeans and black boots. _Everyone here is a goth? _She thought as she introduced herself. "I am Kuchiki Rukia." She said bowing slightly. She didn't want to piss anyone off. Especially this one. He had a katana at his side which looked like it would cut a mountain in half. "And I am Drake, captain of the Guard." He took a slight bow. "I have been assigned to guard you. Not everyone here is so pleased about having a Shinigami here…." He said the last part with a bit of an emphasis and eyed everyone around them. Sure enough there were people, er, demons staring at Rukia and Drake. He shot them a glance that could rip the soul out of a human and they walked on.

Several days later Urahara had somehow prepared a temporary gate to Hell that worked the same way as the one to Soul Society. Ichigo, Ishida, Inoue, and Chad were ready to jump into the place where souls burned. "Oi! Mind if we join ya?" A voice called out from behind them. It was Renji, Ikkaku, Byakuya, Hitsugaya, and Kenpachi. "Sure. Just be prepared, we are going into Hell…." The gate ripped open the space time whatchamacallit to Hell. Everyone jumped in.

Again, everyone was running from the giant cleaning maid of the dimensions. "WHY DO WE ALWAYS GET THIS ONE!!!!" Ichigo yelled as they kept running like hell away from it. This time they were stronger and faster so they outran it easily.

A giant hole opened up in the sky, well, ceiling of Hell and out fell the heroes to attempt to save Rukia. Well, Im sure they would have a better chance if they didn't land right in the middle of a group of heavily armoured demon guards. "WE have been expecting you…." The guards parted, showing Drake with his arms crossed. "Where is Rukia!" Ichigo screamed at him. "Calm down…._He is waiting for you…_" Drake said as the group stood up. "Who is waiting for us exactly?" Ishida inquired.

"Who else….the Devil…."


End file.
